Pull The Trigger
by TVfanatic99
Summary: So basically this is a one shot about what if Chris had shot Stiles/the nogitsune in the loft. Crap summary I know but the story is better... I hope. Read it and find out and review! Very slight Sterek at the end of the chapter (and I mean VERY slight)


**So I've had this idea for a while now and thought "what the hell" so here you have it! I haven't ever written one of these types of pieces before (angsty and sad... well it's meant to be sad, don't know if it is or not...) and this is my first one-shot. I don't own teen wolf and I haven't done the Beta thing... I have no idea what it is so if someone could let me know that would be great!**

* * *

We walked into my loft to find Stiles standing facing the window. Cautiously, Chris, Allison, the sheriff and I made our way over to him as he turned around to face us with a stare that sent shivers down my spine. The worst part about the situation is that it wasn't stiles at all. It was something living through his body, giving him an eerie feel. It was something so twisted that it could turn someone as warm and caring as stiles into something you feared. It was the nogitsune.

The closer we got the more uneasy I became and from how tense I could see the others were, they were feeling just as bad as I was. When we were just a couple of metres from the nogitsune, we stopped and watched as stil- the nogitsune smirked.

"If my son is still here-" we all watched as the sheriff stepped forward, taking his handcuffs and opening them slowly "-If there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me because he knows… I'm here to protect him… from himself and from others"

It was surprising when stiles just held his hands up and looked down while the sheriff slowly put on the handcuffs and looked hopefully at the boy he raised. It shouldn't have been a surprise when stiles finally lifted his head and had this evil smile barely on his face with cold piercing eyes staring at his father mockingly reminding me that this wasn't stiles. "You're not my son" Stiles' dad whispered while stepping back towards the safety of two hunters and a werewolf.

With incredible strength, the nogitsune forced his hands apart and broke the handcuffs off while a smug smile began to play on his lips. His gaze travelled over all of us but settled on Allison as she pulled out a Taser and shot a bolt at him, but he simply grabbed it with inhuman speed and threw it, as well as the Taser away to the side of the room. Trying to catch him by surprise I quickly lunged for him but he was quicker and stronger than me so he effortlessly threw me to the side as well. Just as I was about to get back up and face him again I heard the click of a gun and looked up to see Chris with a gun pointed to stiles' chest. There was a beat of silence where the nogitsune just looked amused before the sheriff tried to reason with Chris to not do it.

"Why not?" Chris answered "I've done it before: werewolves, berserkers… I can easily add a nogitsune to the list" At this the sheriff pulled out his gun and aimed it at Chris while Allison began to beg her father not to shoot and I just stood there staring helplessly.

"You're not going to shoot my son"

"This ain't your son, sheriff" I looked towards the nogitsune to see him with a sick look of amusement on his face. Before anyone else could say anything the nogitsune spoke for the first time.

"Pull the trigger, come on. Shoot me…" Everyone was stunned into silence. The voice was so clearly stiles but it was so emotionless that it wasn't "You can't, can you? You're too weak. You won't pull the trigger because if you do then stiles will die and your daughter won't forgive you"

"Stiles is long gone"

"Is he? Are you sure? I can tell you for a fact that he is here, _screaming _for help. He's been screaming for people to notice it wasn't him for days but no one noticed. The only way to save him is to shoot him, so do it" It hurt hearing that Stiles had been hoping someone would care enough to notice that this wasn't Stiles but we had been too obnoxious to notice…

"Put the gun down, Chris" The sheriff warned but Chris showed no sign that he was going to do that.

"Yeah Chris, put the gun down because we all know you won't shoot and when you don't I'm going to kill everyone, starting with your daugh-" He was cut short by Chris pulling the trigger. Everything sort of happened in slow motion after that; I managed to get up and catch stiles as he fell backwards and lower us to the ground. Around me everything was going crazy: Allison was screaming and the sheriff was punching Chris but I just watched as the cold look faded from stiles' face and the warm eyes I had grown so accustomed to tried to focus.

"Stiles?" I managed to whisper.

"Hey sourwolf" Stiles wheezed out as blood stared to leak from his mouth "Is it gone? Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah it's gone now, stiles" I honestly had no clue if the nogitsune was gone but I couldn't tell stiles that, not when he's dying in my arms.

"That's good" He tried to smile but ended up grimacing in pain "I'm sorry… f-for everyt-thing." I heard someone shout stiles' name and suddenly Scott was falling to his knees next to Stiles and I.

"Don't cry Derek, you have t-to be strong for m-my d-d-dad and the p-pack" I hadn't even realised I was crying until Stiles pointed it out but I wasn't sobbing like Scott was "It's been great guys… all the t-trouble we got ours-selv-ves into, huh?"

"Yeah, Stiles, it's been great which is why you have to stay with us, please… I can't lose you" Scott begged as everyone began to gather around us.

"I'm really tired S-Scott" Stiles whispered as his eyes began to droop.

"Don't you dare, Stiles! Don't even think about closing your eyes"

"Scott-" Allison began placing a hand on his shoulder but Scott cut her off while clinging to Stiles as he went limp in my arms.

"NO! Get off me, he's not dead" He tried to shake stiles awake but nothing happened "Stiles? Come on man, wake up! STILES! NO, DON'T YOU DARE, STILES! Derek, do something!" Scott begged looking at me with tears streaming down his face and I could feel my own as I stared at Stiles' limp form with his eyes half closed.

"Derek, tell me what to do… tell me that we can wake him up. Tell me we can save him, please"

"Scott, I'm sorry but he's gone" My voice sounded so empty and broken that Scott couldn't even scream at me so he decided cling to stiles like a life line and scream at Chris while sobbing into stiles' shoulder.

None of us moved for what seemed like an eternity. All of us, bar the sheriff who was staring at the ceiling in shock, stared at Scott sobbing and rocking Stiles back and forth in his arms. We all understood how he felt, we could all feel the loss of someone so special to us. Even though half the time that I was with the kid we argued and I wanted to knock him out most of the time, I still cared a great deal for the boy.

So now that he's gone it's like nothing will ever be the same. Every time something supernatural comes along we are waiting for Stiles to make a sarcastic comment about something and then feeling so lost and depressed when we remember he's gone… and he's never coming back. It's such a crippling feeling that sometimes I just want to end it all because if life kills someone as good and pure as Stiles then I'm not sure I want to live in it… but I keep going. I keep going because he told me to be strong for his dad and the pack and that's what I'm going to do because he told me to and I'm going to live for Stiles. I'm going to live for the boy who was too loud, who was so clumsy it was unreal, who had big innocent eyes, who was so loyal and trustworthy, who still haunts my nightmares and appears in my dreams, who I loved and never told.

* * *

**So there you have it... Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I really like reviews, like a lot. Also, check out my other story for teen wolf: 'Trying not to fall for you'. I only have two chapters up and I really want to continue it but only one person has reviewed for the second chapter so I don't know if I should continue it or not? So if you do read it, please review to let me know if you think I should continue it!**


End file.
